


Наглый летающий объект

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Psychodelic, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафель не позволит инопланетянам похитить Кроули!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Наглый летающий объект

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заставкой сериала.

Что это за местность? Какая-то пустошь, лишь кое-где торчат жалкие, чахлые деревца. В сумерках плохо видно, но ангел отчего-то не спешит провозгласить «Да будет свет!». Ведь впереди спокойно и невозмутимо шагает Кроули, а значит, им ничего не грозит. Кажется, они идут к востоку; небо постепенно светлеет. Азирафель не знает, какова цель «экспедиции», но он последовал бы за Кроули куда угодно. Даже на Альфу Центавра.

Незаметно возникают и другие фигуры, движущиеся в том же направлении: две закутанные в ткань женщины, какой-то карлик. Поодаль вырастает жуткий куст с огромным глазом посередине, на одной из его корявых веток наливается круглое румяное яблоко. Дорога ныряет в тоннель (или пещеру?). С другой стороны территория совсем иная: много зелени, цветы, высокие деревья. Толпа «попутчиков» прибывает; по счастью, они не настроены агрессивно и даже как будто не замечают ничего вокруг.

— За тебя, ангел!

Азирафель вдруг обнаруживает, что сидит за столом. Они с Кроули с удовольствием пробуют вино, а чуть дальше виднеется родной книжный магазин, возле которого припаркована любимая «Бентли» Кроули. Полная гармония.

Тем временем странные существа, человекоподобные и не очень, продолжают путь. Горизонт загораживает ковчег, опирающийся на... Колизей? В другой раз Азирафеля наверняка удивила бы подобная картина, но сейчас он воспринимает всё как должное. И даже эскалатор, увозящий вереницу пешеходов куда-то ввысь, его не беспокоит.

Спустя минуту Азирафель смотрит на происходящее уже сверху. Кроули тоже взлетает, и ангел любуется взмахами его чёрных крыльев.

Ничто не предвещает беды, как вдруг...

Ниоткуда врывается летающая тарелка! Она немного кривобокая, словно сделана из картона. Но это не мешает ей вмиг затянуть в себя Кроули! Азирафель тут же впадает в гнев. Никто и ничто не отнимет у него Кроули, особенно теперь, когда они вместе прошли через Армагеддон и более того — через Суд! Похоже, Кроули плен совсем не нравится: НЛО начинает отчаянно дымить и даже теряет управление. Сердце в груди у ангела сжимается от ярости и страха за единственного, кто ему нужен. Мимолётно пожалев об отсутствии огненного меча, Азирафель резко закручивает спираль вокруг подлого объекта, направляя на него все свои силы, и с радостью видит, что тарелка разбивается вдребезги. Осколки осыпаются кучей рыб, которые с громким плюхом падают в воду. Но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что Кроули вылетает наружу, целый и невредимый.

— Они не смеют!.. — восклицает Азирафель. — Не имеют права!

— Ангел?

... Азирафель открыл глаза. Обеспокоенный и немного сонный Кроули заглядывал ему в лицо.

— Что случилось, ангел?

— Ты в порядке? — вместо ответа спросил Азирафель.

— Конечно.

Судя по всему, они спали на диване сидя; Азирафель — откинувшись на спинку, а Кроули приютился у ангела под боком и уложил голову ему на плечо. Кажется, тревожность последних дней не обошлась без последствий: ангел и демон практически вырубились после достопамятного ужина в «Ритце», едва добравшись до дома.

Но недавнее видение ещё мерцало перед внутренним взором Азирафеля, поэтому он выпалил:

— Имей в виду, я тебя никому не отдам! Ни Раю, ни Аду, ни инопланетянам! Пускай эти утконосые ловят кого-нибудь другого!..

Кроули озадаченно свёл брови.

— Утконосые?.. Ангел, ты себя хорошо чув...

Однако с Азирафеля было довольно. Он обхватил Кроули и прижался к губам поцелуем.

Слишком долго тянулось ожидание.

— Ты мой, — выдохнул ангел, ненадолго оторвавшись от невыразимо приятного занятия.

— Твой, — тут же хрипло подтвердил Кроули. На лице его отразилась смесь неверия и надежды на чудо, словно свершилось всё, о чём он когда-либо мечтал. Выяснять орнитологические признаки жителей других планет ему совершенно расхотелось. — Всегда твой...

* * *

В паре десятков километров от Лондона одиннадцатилетний кудрявый мальчик зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок, устраиваясь в кровати поудобнее.

«Ох уж эти взрослые... Шесть тысяч лет, а туда же — ни на что без меня решиться не могут», — снисходительно подумал он, укутался в одеяло и снова уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
